


My Best Friend's Sister

by PhoenixJay27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcissism, Past Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixJay27/pseuds/PhoenixJay27
Summary: Set  in year 6 at Hogwarts. Hermione is pining over Ginny but timing for these two just doesn't seem to align. Lavender breaks up with Ron and starts dating Hermione. Ron becomes furious and shows his true nature.





	1. The Inner Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2004 but like the rest of my work getting a much needed update. Please give kudos and reviews. Be honest.

Chapter 1

Hermione’s POV

I’m a lesbian. The word seems so foreign and dirty. I’m not dirty. I don't know how this happened. I am supposed to like guys, like Harry or Ron! I know that its society’s impossible moral expectations that are guilting me but it’s so hard not to internalize it. I hardly know any other queer people. Another term I’m not sure how I feel about. Being different is just a part of who I am. There isn’t anything dirty about loving another person. I'm in love with my best friend's sister she doesn’t know it.

I'm still quite closeted. I told my parents a year ago, but they're the only ones who know. At first they were a bit uncomfortable with it, but they came to accept it eventually. Sure they're disappointed that they won't be having any grandchildren the 'natural' way, since I'm their only child, but I assured them there are other ways I can have children.  
Coming out to my parents was fine, but to my friends is a whole other story. How will they react? Harry would more than likely understand, but I think Ron would see it as a joke or have his manhood take offense since he clearly has a thing for me. In fact, Ron could go ballistic with that temper of his that he might tell the whole school! I have to be careful who I tell. Why isn’t there a book for this stuff? Ginny wouldn't mind me being lesbian... But maybe she would feel different if she found out I am in love with her. It is one thing to have a lesbian friend; it's another thing to have your female friend in love with you. I’m debating whether or not to reveal my deep feelings for her; I'm scared that she will freak out and abandon me.

I don't know why I'm being such a chicken on coming out. Gryffindor’s are supposed to be brave. Heck the general population is 10% gay/lesbian and about another 10% of women are bisexual and 30% of men are bisexual so there has to be other students at Hogwarts that are somewhere on the spectrum. It is one thing to be in the spotlight for my academic achievements and for the adventures that Harry takes us along for. I'm the boy-who-lived's best friend, a prefect, and I have the best grades in my year. But to be the topic of Hogwarts gossip has never been a role I’ve felt comfortable in. It’s hard enough with the prejudice I get from the Slytherins for being a Muggle-born. If they catch wind of my sexual orientation, I’m sure they would have a field day with it. I can already visualize the smirk on Malfoy's face. He'd be calling me a mud blood-dyke every chance he got. I can usually block out snide remarks, but one can only take so much before breaking down. But is keeping the secret going to hurt me more than the possible consequences?

Being who I am makes me an outsider. No one understands the loneliness of being gay. You can't flirt with a girl like you would with guys. If they’re not grossed out it often goes right over their heads. Unfortunately there is a stereotype that if you're gay it makes you hypersexualized; even though there is no evidence to support this. Some girls would think so highly of themselves that they might accuse me of checking them out and I could be more socially shunned than I already am. I don't find all women attractive. I have standards and preferences just like the next person. Heterosexuals don't go fawning after everyone they see. It's sheer nonsense.

Luckily, most of the time you have a sixth sense in effect of telling who the gay ones are and even if people think you're wrong most of the time, you're usually not. I believe the proper term these days is 'gaydar'. Amusing term, yes? Though it’s always easier to tell when it’s someone you’re not attracted to.  
I study my ass off in school to keep my mind off of Ginny. Heck, I'll even go weeks into advance to distract myself. The pain of unrequited love is temporarily forgotten and hurts less. I dread/long to sleep anymore because Ginny haunts my dreams every night. They are usually good dreams, but I hate dwelling on them because I doubt they'll ever come true. Despite my efforts, my thoughts drift to her anyway, and I hate my mind for being so undisciplined.  
Sigh

I need help. I need to get this out so I don't have to bear this burden and lie anymore. The burden of this secret is so big to bear I wonder why I keep on living this pathetic excuse for a life that I have. People don't care about me. They come only for answers. They're not concerned about me. I'll always be a book to them. One you can pick up whenever you need it, and then leave it on the shelf for any period of time till it needs to be used again.

I hope that someday I can find someone. I want someone who can be by my side to help me survive the torment from the cruel people of this world. Someone who could make me feel special to help me become a better person. I wish that she would come along soon because I don't know how much more I can take on my own.

I guess will tell my friends soon. I'm sick and tired of hiding, so when summer is over I'm going to tell them the truth. Except for the part about my infatuation with Ginny, that is. I don't wish for anyone to know that right now. All right, I'm set and focused and I'm not going to put this off any longer.

How I wish that I could find someone! But I think that if I do, it will be a miracle. I believe that there are some people on this earth that are meant to walk alone in life and right now...It feels as if I am one of them.


	2. Coming Out

Chapter 2: Coming Out

September 1st, Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾

Hermione was waiting for her friends very nervously on the platform. She was going over in her mind how to come out to them. But each time she thought about it, she only became more nervous causing the voices inside her head to argue.

‘Jeez, why am I so nervous?’ She thought to herself.   
‘Maybe because you're afraid that they will reject you’, said another voice in her head.  
'They will not,' she argued back. 'They love me'.   
‘How do you know?’  
'Because they're not prejudiced about anything else so why would this matter?'  
‘Well, they've never stumbled across one of their friends being gay, now have they?’  
'Shut up, it's going to work out fine.'   
With that, she took a deep breath and sighed. "Well at least I hope it's going to be alright."

"What's going to be alright love?" said a voice behind her.

She jumped then turned around with her wand whipped out, and there was Harry, grinning at his ability to spook the clever witch. She hugged him then playfully smacked his arm saying, "Goodness, Harry you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry I couldn’t resist and your facial expression was well worth the price of a swat. So why are you so jumpy? What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours?" said the black haired wizard.

"Well I didn't find it particularly funny" stated Hermione. “I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t hear you coming. I was debating on how I’m going to tell you and the others something important.”

Ron and Ginny walked up, “What’s so important you’ve got to tell us?” The younger redhead inquired while hugging Hermione.

“I’ll tell you in a bit” Hermione said delaying the inevitable. “How was everyone’s summer holiday?” 

"Well," started Ginny, "it wasn't too bad. The twins moved out and bought their own flat in London so it's nice to have more space in the house plus without their crazy experiments things are a lot quieter. They took us on a nice vacation to Romania to see Charlie, though, so that was nice. You wouldn't believe the amount of money they're making! Soon they're going to have the house remodeled!" she said excitedly.

“I’ve been writing Lavender Brown and she finally agreed to go out with me. Persistence pays off” Ron said looking quite pleased with himself.

"Wow look at you” Hermione said surprised that the awkward boy got such a pretty girl to go out with him. “How was your summer Harry?”

“It was awful as usual with the Dursley’s. Then Dumbledore fetched me to help him with some quest to recruit an old professor to return to Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn is going to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher I think” replied Harry. “Maybe we can finally have one stay. He can’t be any worse than Umbridge.”

Everyone agreed shuddering from the memory of the previous year. “How was your holiday Hermione?” asked Ginny.

“My summer was lovely. I vacationed in France with my parents, which was wonderful as usual. We got to visit some vineyards and go to the beach along the Mediterranean. The scenery is a great place to finish summer homework in.”

“Only you would waste a vacation doing homework” declared Ron. “What a colossal waste of time when you could be ogling topless girls running around the shoreline.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes at this, “One track mind much Ronald? I don’t think your new girlfriend would approve.”

Ron scowled at her, “I hate it when you use my full name. You’re not my mother or my teacher. As for Lavender what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. She glance up at the clock on the platform and said, “Well, let's get our seats before the train leaves without us."

The trio parted ways with Ginny and made their way to the prefects' cabin. Once inside Harry asked, "Well Hermione it’s later, so what have you been waiting to tell us?”

"Well since our ‘friend’ here brought up the topic of women I guess it’s a good a place to start as any. Just as you two are attracted to women; so am I”

“So you’re saying you’re not interested in men? Ron said disbelievingly. "What about Viktor Krum?"

"Oh I just went to the ball with him because I was so ecstatic that someone actually wanted to pay attention to me. I figured I’d give it a go with him to see if I’m really gay but he kissed me once and nothing inside of me responded. He couldn't even pronounce my name correctly. I'm really attracted to men. I look at them like they’re art but not art I want to touch. Women strike my fancy. I'm a lesbian."

“Well he must not have been doing it right. Have you ever shagged a guy? How do you know you’re gay if you haven’t tried it? You’re telling me that you have never found me attractive” Ron said incredulously.

“Way to make it all about you” groaned Hermione. “I’m not attracted to you Ron. Just because we have banter doesn’t mean I’m flirting with you.”

“Whatever. So if you’re really gay you would have been checking out the girls at the beach in France” challenged Ron.

“Not that it’s any of your business” asserted Hermione, “but yes I did steal some glances of the beautiful women while I was in France. Just because I find them attractive doesn’t mean I turn their beauty into objectification like you."

Ron rolled his eyes but before he could respond Harry chimed in. “She’s right Ron. You can drop the macho act. Just because we’re guys doesn’t mean we have to be jerks.”

"Thanks Harry. Ron, this wasn't a choice I made. It's just like you don't choose to be straight. The only decision that I have about it is coming out. I would appreciate your support rather than getting interrogated. Please just try to understand where I'm coming from."

"Okay, I get it. So what am I allowed to ask?"

"I’ll inform you about what I wish to share but don’t think I’m going to check out chicks with you and play the yes, no, maybe game with you."

Ron crossed his arms and began to sulk. “Come on we better do cabin checks and make sure everyone’s on the train” Harry said trying to break the tension.  
They all agreed and began patrolling through the train’s corridor. Once they finished their sweep they took a break and to go visit with Ginny.

"Hey, it took all of you long enough to get here," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled at her impatient crush. "Well you know duty called and we couldn't exactly ignore it."

"Fair enough, here have a chocolate frog, there's plenty to go around" offered the 5th year Weasley.

“So Gin you won’t believe what Hermione just told us” proclaimed Ron. “All these years we’ve had a lesbian hiding under our nose.”

“Ron that wasn’t your news to share” said Harry sternly. “You don’t just get to out people because you feel like it. She trusted us with that information and we shouldn’t go sharing it without her permission.”

Ginny smacked her brother then went over and hugged Hermione. "That was really rude of my brother but I’m glad we know. I thought you’ve been acting different for a while. Did you think we were going to reject you for being something you can't control? You could have told me sooner; it's not good to hold stuff like that inside. It hurts you till you almost lose control. Thank you for trusting us and being comfortable to be your true self," she said knowingly.

"Thanks Gin, that means a lot to me."

"Well, you seem to know a lot on the subject," said Ron suspiciously.

"Ron, you should know by now that half of my friends are GLBTQ so I already might know a thing or two about their points of view." Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No" said Hermione blushing and then looking down at her feet. "I wish though."

"Anyone you have your eye on?" Ginny said with a wink.

"Well sort of, but, I highly doubt that she swings that direction so it's probably a sunken ship already."

"I think you should tell her and get it out there," said Harry.

"I'll think about it. For right now though, I want my sexual orientation to lay low and not be in the center of school gossip if you don't mind."

"All right, fair enough," they agreed

Just then the train pulled to a stop and everyone got off and made their way to the Thestral carriages to face at Hogwarts; their home away from home.


	3. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just here merely to amuse you and myself.

Chapter 3 – Back Home

Ginny and Hermione got into a Thestral carriage glad to be away from the guys for a bit to catch up on their own.

"So are you seeing anyone Gin?" Hermione asked treading carefully.

"Well I started seeing Dean Thomas over the summer" Ginny replied.

Hermione's face fell but she quickly put on a forced smile to cover it up. “So how does Ron feel about that? I mean him and Dean are in the same year dormitories. I would be afraid he’d hurt him in his sleep or something.”

“Ron did try to scare him off but I told mum and she threatened to tan his hide if he didn’t leave the two of us in peace. I hope he didn’t scare Dean off. I haven’t seen him since that last visit. I’ve missed him” Ginny said longingly.

"Sounds like you really like him" stated Hermione.

"You could say that." A grin played across the 5th year’s face.

"Say what?" Hermione said dumbfounded.

"I think I'm in love with him" she whispered.

"Oh" she said. Shit, shit, shit Hermione mentally slapped herself. It's just my luck that the first girl I happen to fall for is already taken. This is just typical.

"Hermione is there something wrong?"

"It’s just…don't you think your rushing things a bit?" recovered Hermione. I'm such a hypocrite I fall in love with someone before I start dating them.

"Rushing things? Hermione I've been with him for a little over two months. Don't you think you would know if you're in love with the person or not by that point?"

"I suppose you're right" Hermione surrendered, “though everyone is different.”

The carriage stopped and they piled out entering the great hall. Everyone sat down at their house tables eagerly waiting for the sorting ceremony begin. Dean and Ginny were sitting together talking and giving each other pecks on the on the lips. It made Hermione sick to her stomach seeing the girl she loved do this. She envied Dean so much. She would give anything to be able to have Ginny like that. She noticed Ron was glaring daggers at his sister or trying to ignore them. Hermione began to cry silent tears. She quickly brushed them away hoping no one would notice. Harry spotted her and mouthed we need to talk.

After the sorting was finished, the feast began. Hermione barely touched her food. A few people asked her what was wrong she just insisted that she wasn't hungry.  
After the feast was over Harry said "let's go for a walk."

"Why were you crying during the sorting ceremony?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she replied

"Hermione it has to be something in order to make you cry" he said firmly

"Okay to put it simply I'm in love with a girl I can't have" bemoaned the witch.

"Does this girl happen to have long copper hair, blue eyes and go by the name of Ginny Weasley?" He asked.

Her head shot up in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Hermione when you like someone you tend to make it painfully obvious. Stealing longing glances and forgetting your train of thought when she speaks to you."

"I don't, do I? Ginny doesn't know does she?" fretted the brunette.

"I highly doubt it. As smart as Ginny is her knowledge doesn't extend very far in the subject of love. She thinks she loves Dean but she's too naïve to understand these kinds of   
feelings" stated Harry assuredly.

Surprised at her friends thoughtful and observant comments she said, "Boy haven't you wised up. Who are you and what have you done with Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Let's just say I also know how it is to love someone you can't have so we're in the same boat. I’m still the same person just wised up a bit."

"Thanks for talking to me Harry it's a bit of a relief for someone to know. I'm trying to get her out of my mind but I just can't she haunts my thoughts, dreams and being. I feel too much! I need to just shut my feelings off before I get hurt any more than I already have. I hate feeling vulnerable like this. It drives me crazy" vented the witch.

"Hermione never shun you're feelings. It's a part of who you are and that's what makes you special. Whoever you end up with is going to be very happy and lucky with your passionate and caring self. They'll be wondering how they ever lived without your love in the first place."

Hermione beamed at this, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Harry. I appreciate you being here. We'd better get back to the common room before people begin to wonder where we disappeared to.

"Anytime Hermione. I’ll catch up to you later. I just need a few moments by myself for a little while."

"Okay. Thanks again Harry" said Hermione as she walked off heading back to the castle.

Harry started crying as he watched the woman he loved walk away. If I can't make her happy I hope someone else will. He took a deep breath and prayed for her to be happy and for her to find someone to love her as much as he does. Man I need to find someone else, he said to himself. Though to be fair he knew she was interested in girls before she told him. He had just hoped that it wasn’t exclusive. Oh well, he said to himself. Life goes on.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room and plopped herself in an arm chair by the fire. Several thoughts were racing through her mind.  
Why is life so unfair? Is it a coincidence that my name is spelled like hermit? Does this mean I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone? I don't want to be alone. Every fiber of my being wants to love and be loved in return. This loneliness is causing me so much pain, agony and despair. I don't deserve this. It feels like I'm thrown more obstacles than everyone else. My expectations too high, hiding a big secret. It all gives me so much stress I can't bear it much longer. I'm not going to kill myself though there's no point in that. I have a purpose in life just right now I can't find what that purpose is. So instead of mopping around I'm going to get focused a figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. It'll keep me distracted enough from feeling these things I hope. Dear universe, I need help. So please get me out of this hell of a life and get me where I want to be.

Someday I'll be alright; someday.


	4. Hogsmeade Halloween weekend

My Best Friends Sister  
Chapter 4

The weeks had dragged on for Hermione. She got up, ate meals, went to class, did her homework, got good grades, got what sleep she could and life went on as usual. Unfortunately brooding over Ginny became a part of that schedule. Hermione knew it was pointless to still be pining over her but she still couldn't shake her from her thoughts. She constantly asked herself why she put herself in such agony but deep down she knew the answer. She still had some false sense of hope though she didn't know why. She constantly wished she could shut off her emotions even if it were just for one day so she could stop feeling the misery in her heart.

Halloween was coming up soon. There was to be a Hogsmeade visit in the earlier part of the day before the feast. Hermione figured she might as well go to break the normal chain of events in her pathetic excuse for a life. She figured she'd buy herself a case of butter beer and maybe some fire whiskey to help subside the pain and hopefully drown out her sorrows.

Ginny was all happy and giddy because Dean was going to take her on a really fine date while in Hogsmeade. Hermione was glad that Ginny was happy, but at the same time she was annoyed that the 5th year wouldn't shut up about him. The bookworm had heard the redhead spout off the same “amazing” qualities that Dean supposedly possessed dozens of times. Hermione was okay with repetition if it had to do with books but not pejorative nonsense. It also didn’t help the wrenching pain in Hermione's heart. She wished that 

Ginny could be talking about her, but alas 'twas not the case.

The 6th year lazily got dressed for Hogsmeade wearing her favorite worn pair of jeans and a red T-shirt with a black leather jacket. She decided to put on her comfortable pair of Dock Martins since she knew she would do a lot of pointless wandering. She gave herself a final glance in the mirror before she left. Her reflection startled her by saying, "your look should be sufficient for attracting romantic attention." "Thank you, if only Ginny thought so," she said to herself.

She took off in search of Harry and Ron to fetch them to go to Hogsmeade. She found Harry but he was going on a date with Luna to Hogsmeade. She found Ron and he had the same excuse with Lavender. ‘Jeez what is this couple pair off weekend? I guess I'll go by myself and be the predictable little hermit.’

She browsed around through the shops buying a few things here and there, like quills, parchment, and tragic romance novels to keep her mind occupied. She eventually stopped into the three broomsticks to get herself a very strong tankard of butter beer. She was nearly done with her drink when she heard a commotion not too far away. The noise turned out to be Dean and Ginny having a very public and heated argument. Ginny had her hands thrown in the air with tears running down her face yelling at her boyfriend. Hermione tried not to listen, but that was impossible, she couldn't help but over hear what was going on.

"How could you Dean? How could you cheat on me with that slut Cho Chang and act like it was nothing?"

"Gin you're overreacting. She just kissed me. Why do you always have to make a big deal out of things?” said Dean defending himself.

"Well you sure as heck made no movements to back her off. You were letting her snog you to death. Had I not walked in on you two when I did you probably would have shagged right there. I trusted you with my heart and this is how you repay me? I can't believe I thought I was in love with you. I gave you everything because I thought you were the one but apparently I was wrong. We’re through you bloody ponce!"

She stormed off leaving everyone shocked. Well this is certainly going to be spread around the whole school by dinner Hermione thought to herself. Dean better run and hide the best he can right now because I’m about to hex him for what he did to Ginny. Though no one deserves to be cheated on, a small part of her was glad that Ginny was no longer with Dean. It gave her hope that they could be together.

Hermione rushed off with her things to go and try to comfort Ginny in her time of need. She found her in the Gryffindor common room sitting in an arm chair sobbing. Her heart broke watching her sit there in pain. She came up to Ginny wrapping her arms around her to give her what comfort she could. Ginny clung to Hermione like she was all she had left. Hermione picked her up and put her on her lap rocking back and forth talking in a gentle soothing voice that made Ginny relax and finally able to sit up on her own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" whispered Hermione.

"I suppose so. Can we go to my dorm? People are going to be coming back soon and I’d rather not see their looks of pity right now." Said Ginny in a ragged breath.

"No problem" Hermione replied in a soothing voice.

They walked together arm in arm to Ginny's dorm and sat down on the bed.

"So mind telling me all of what happened because I only got bits and pieces from the outburst in The Three Broomsticks." Hermione had really heard the whole thing but wanted Ginny to let it all out.

"Well I was looking for Dean and I looked all over for him in Hogsmeade and I found him and Cho behind The Hogs Head. They were making out and he was unbuttoning her shirt and she was unbuckling his belt. If I hadn't disturbed them they would have been shagging I’m sure of it" sobbed the redheaded witch. 

"Oh Gin I'm so sorry" said the brown-haired witch. She wasn’t sorry. Well she was sorry that Ginny was upset and that Dean was an idiot. But she was not sorry that Ginny was now single. 

"You shouldn't be I was stupid for falling for him in the first place. I was so sure we were meant to be. I gave him my heart, love and my virginity. I feel like such a slut now. I'm disgusted with myself that I slept with him when he's been getting it from the biggest tramp in school" Ginny said bawling her eyes out.

"Gin you're not a slut. And slut shaming Cho isn’t going to make you feel any better. Dean is the only one you've slept with. You wouldn't have given him all of that unless you believed you loved him. He's the one with character deficits not you. He was so busy cheating on you he didn't notice the amazing girl in front of him that's a beautiful, talented, and has a caring soul."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. There's no way I'm beautiful. I'm too skinny; I have a small chest and flimsy hair. If I was beautiful Dean wouldn't have cheated on me" said Ginny pessimistically.

"Please stop beating yourself up” pleaded Hermione. “Dean is a slimy shallow scumbag that doesn't deserve your love. He was blind not to see it. Beauty is on the inside Gin and that's what counts. Be gentle with yourself. Love is a tricky business. Do I have to prove to you that you're amazing and that anyone would kill to have you?"

"Yes because apparently I can't see it" Ginny said dejectedly.  
Hermione does the first thing that comes to mind and kisses Ginny chastely on the lips. Then said to her, "Gin you're beautiful because I know you are and I love you."


End file.
